


Te mroczne momenty

by YumiMizuno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, pl, polski, punkt widzenia sansa, translate, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	1. Rozdział I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuhBeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuhBeez/gifts).
  * A translation of [In These Dark Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562773) by [MuhBeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuhBeez/pseuds/MuhBeez). 



Sans był niezadowolony.  
Choć to słowo nie oddawało do końca tego co czuł. Znowu zaczęły śnić mu się koszmary i znowu musiał prosić Papyrusa o to, aby się przenieśli gdzieś daleko. Ich obecne miejsce zamieszkania nie było najlepsze, no i zdecydowanie mieścina nie była przyjaźnie nastawiona do potworów. Mimo otaczającego ich rasizmu jego brat powoli zaczął zaprzyjaźniać się z niektórymi ludźmi. Znalezienie pracy okazało się jednak dla niego niemożliwe; Sans miał tutaj więcej szczęścia - udało mu się zdobyć źródło zarobku bez większego wysiłku. Jego niska pozycja społeczna, podejście do wszystkiego na luzie oraz jego umiejętność odpowiedniej intonacji głosu sprawiała, że dogadanie się z ludźmi było dla niego łatwiejsze. Papyrus nie miał na co narzekać, Sans utrzymywał ich obu odkąd wyszli na powierzchnię.  
Kiedy wyłożył na stół przyzwoitą kwotę szukając nowego mieszkania poznał zupełnie nowy poziom życia. Wystarczyła odrobina gotówki i każdy stawał się „przyjacielem potworów”. Największą uwagę zwrócił na miasto, cieszące się najlepszą opinią pod tym względem. Słyszał o nim wcześniej; nie łudził się, że zacznie się im tam świetnie układać. Sporej wielkości miasto. Inne miasto. I z tego co zrozumiał, kładziono nacisk na to, aby każdy czuł się tam dobrze; bez znaczenia czy to człowiek, czy potwór. Wiedział, że kilka jego pobratymców tam już zagrzało swoje miejsce, jednak niefortunnie nie znał ich za dobrze, więc nie miał możliwości spytać się ich o opinię.  
Postanowił więc wszystko postawić na jedną kartę i zobaczyć, jak tym razem wszystko będzie się układało. Jednak coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Nie był to do końca przypadek, że wybrał je spośród innych. Był przekonany, że wcześniej tam mieszkał. Za każdym razem, kiedy przeglądał swój dziennik sprawdzał zapiski z wcześniejszych linii czasowych, przekładał strony aby zobaczyć co przyniesie przyszłość.

'nie' napisał do siebie na jednej z kolejnych stron. I wiedział, że daje sobie dobrą wskazówkę.

Musiał przebrnąć przez kilka rozmów telefonicznych w trakcie poszukiwania nowego mieszkania. Przygotował czek z płatnością za trzy miesiące od razu. Ze zdjęć w mailu wnioskował, że jest to całkiem przyjemne miejsce – własność jakiejś większej firmy, więc nie musiał się martwić o animozje prywatnych właścicieli. Póki nie został zaakceptowany nie powiedział, że jest potworem. Potem wysłał swój Dowód Tożsamości oraz Kartę Identyfikacyjną Potworów i... cisza. Po tygodniu przyszło do niego pozytywne rozpatrzenie wraz z kwitkiem rejestrującym go jako nowego wynajmującego. Był tym zaskoczony, mieszkanie nie miało wygórowanej ceny oraz mogli się tam wprowadzić właściwie od zaraz.  
Papyrus jak to zawsze on był całkiem optymistycznie nastawiony do przeprowadzki. Sans podchodził do tego z nieco większym dystansem, czuł się odpowiedzialny za chaos jaki pojawił się w życiu jego brata.

Dlaczego nic nie mogło być proste?

Ich nowe lokum znajdowało się w średniej wielkości bloku na trzecim piętrze – nic niezwykłego, lecz jak na kwotę jaką dysponowali było ono aż za dobre. Ponoć łatwo było o pracę i ludzie nie żywili nienawiści do ich rasy, czy to sen? Im wydawało się wszystko spełnieniem marzeń. Jak tylko wsiedli do vana zabierając ze sobą prywatne rzeczy wyruszyli w podróż do nowego lokalu. Sans zauważył, że jest dziwnie podekscytowany tym wszystkim. Dlaczego? Nie miał pojęcia, może w poprzedniej linii czasowej wydarzyło się tam coś dobrego? Im byli bliżej miasta tym to uczucie stawało się większe, a kiedy w końcu wysiedli z pojazdu i stanęli na ulicy wszystko – zapachy i odgłosy sprawiły, że czuł się jak w domu. Dziwne...  
Chciałby mieć pewność, że to coś nowego, ale wiedział, że tak nie było.

Popołudniu, Papyrus i on wnosili kanapę po schodach. Usłyszał, że ich nowy-stary sąsiad właśnie otwiera drzwi. W duchu zaczął się cicho modlić, aby \nie rozległ się krzyk na widok dwóch potworów taszczących meble. Nim jednak się spotkali ten zamknął już się w swoim lokum. Pod drzwiami, za to samotnie leżała paczka płatków śniadaniowych. Oh, wygląda na to, że wypadło mu to z siatki.  
-bracie, zobacz. nasz sąsiad coś zgubił, trzeba mu to zwrócić. - powiedział i zatrzymał się by podnieść towar. Papyrus znajdował się po drugiej stronie kanapy asekurując ją, by nie ześlizgnęła się ze schodów.  
-SANS! CZY TO NIE MOŻE POCZEKAĆ? MIMO MOJEJ SIŁY, NIE DAM RADY SAM TO WTASZCZYĆ. - Papyrus ziajał ze zmęczenia. Sans odstawił paczkę na bok i wrócił do ciągnięcia mebla na górę. Był zdenerwowany – w normalnych okolicznościach mógłby użyć swojej magii i przeprowadzka nie stanowiłaby problemu, prawda? Ale wiele się zmieniło, zaś używanie magii publicznie było absolutnie zakazane. Po wielu minutach prób, pchania i zmęczenia udało im się wepchnąć kanapę do mieszkania.  
-no i po sprawie. zaraz wrócę, oddam tylko to – powiedział trzymając w rękach płatki. Papyrus przytaknął i zaczął sprzątać pokój zaraz po tym jak Sans zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Przez jakieś dwie minuty stał przed wejściem do mieszkania naprzeciwko gapiąc się na nie. W innych okolicznościach zatrzymałby płatki dla siebie – przeszłość nauczyła go, że sąsiedztwo nigdy nie było dla nich miłe. Jednak to były chrupki śniadaniowe, no i dobry pretekst do przełamania pierwszych lodów. Więc zapukał.  
Żadnej odpowiedzi. Westchnął, wyraźnie słyszał, że ktoś ogląda telewizję no i wiedział, że ktoś tutaj przed chwilą wchodził. Zapukał raz jeszcze.  
Ktoś westchnął za drzwiami i usłyszał ciche „Co do ...?”. Zaczął być dziwnie niespokojny, lecz starał się aby nic nie było po nim widać, cierpliwie czekał aż drzwi się otworzą. Za nimi była kobieta, poczochrana z każdym włosem w innym kierunku, ubrana w luźną koszulę z napisem „Zluzuj stary” i w już wyraźnie znoszonych starych spodniach dresowych. Oboje patrzyli się na siebie przez chwilę w niewygodnej ciszy.  
-cześć. - w końcu odezwał się, starając się zacząć zwyczajną pogawędkę  
-Em... Cześć? - odpowiedziała. Po tonie głosu wiedział, że była zmieszana. Obleciała go wzrokiem od dołu do góry starając się zorientować w zaistniałej sytuacji. Mógł spokojnie powiedzieć, że takiego widoku to się nie spodziewała. Szybko wyciągnął paczkę przed siebie.  
-wypadło ci to z torby kiedy wchodziłaś po schodach. - powiedział wyciągając jedzenie przed siebie – mam nadzieję, że będzie ci się dobrze chrupało.  
-Taaa! Świetnie! Dzięki... umm... - odpowiedziała, poczuł się dziwnie speszony. Miał przygotowany w razie czego inny tekst, ale nie był w stanie go teraz użyć. - To ty będziesz tu mieszkał?  
Serio? Nie załapała żartu? Wszyscy lubią dobre kawały. Zamilkł na chwilę. To już miało kiedyś miejsce.  
-ta.. właśnie się wprowadziliśmy naprzeciwko. my to znaczy mój brat i ja. mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko parze łysych czaszek dookoła.  
-Nie! To znaczy.. Nie, nie mam.. W ogóle –odpowiedziała niezręcznie. Chwyciła się futryny kładąc dłoń na jednej ze śrub - Jeżeli.. będziecie czegoś potrzebować um.. śmiało pukajcie. Albo dzwońcie dzwonkiem. To prędzej usłyszę.  
-jasna spawa. - wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń – sans.- Jak tylko ich ręce się złączyły głośny odgłos pierdnięcia wydobył się z poduszki pierdziuszki jaką ukradkiem włożył na swoją rękę, kiedy nie patrzyła. Jego uśmiech się lekko powiększył, był z siebie zadowolony, jednak kobieta wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej skołowaną.  
-______. Miło mi poznać. Ja... ja już wrócę do siebie. Miłego wieczoru! - powiedziała i szybko zniknęła za drzwiami. No i kurwa pięknie, dobra robota Sans. Stał zły na siebie. Ten kawał może działał na dzieci, albo na nastolatków, ale raczej powinien przestać go stosować wobec dorosłych. Bez względu na wszystko, teraz był całkiem przekonany, że niekoniecznie będzie musiała ich polubić, a to wszystko jego wina.  
Heh, nie będzie musiała ich polubić. Zorientował się, że stoi tak pod drzwiami troszeczkę za długo. Powinien pomóc Papyrusowi z resztą rzeczy, puścić w niepamięć to co właśnie miało miejsce. Co tam jeszcze zostało do wniesienia? Łóżka? Fotele? Stół? Oh będzie dźwigania.  
Papyrus i Sans wnieśli już wszystkie rzeczy, razem z pudłami. Nie było ich dużo, kilka w których schowane były pamiątki z Podziemia. Papyrus uwielbiał zdjęcia jakie zrobili pierwszego dnia po wydostaniu się na powierzchnię, więc miał ich dużo w różnych ramkach. Byli na nich oni wraz z przyjaciółmi.  
Niestety, znajdował się na nich też ten bachor.

Z okien mieli całkiem dobry widok. Centrum miasta nie znajdowało się daleko, dookoła bloku były porozstawiane liczne sklepy oraz wiele bilbordów z reklamami, informującymi co znajduje się na głównej ulicy miasta. Podobało mu się tutaj bardziej, niż przypuszczał. Zorientował się, że kilka reklam było innych niż pamiętał, może zmienią się za jakiś czas? Okolica wydawała się przyjazna co też go zaskoczyło. Sąsiedzi mimo wszystko też nie wydawali się być źli, no... zakładając, że ona nie weźmie do siebie tego co zrobił. Popatrzył na światła jakie powoli zapalały się na ulicy, wszystko było takie przyjemne, ciche i spokojnie. Nie był do końca pewien co widzi za oknem, między pobliskimi blokami, wyglądało troszeczkę jak stare krzesło, albo coś w tym stylu.

Papyrus był w kuchni, układając wszystko zgodnie z własnym pojęciem organizacji. A wtedy rozległo się pukanie w drzwi. Czekał przez chwilę, lecz niczego nie słyszał. Postanowił więc olać sprawę. Do czasu, aż usłyszał Papyrusa otwierającego wejście, z kimś rozmawiał. Czy Sans powinien wyjść? A co jeżeli to jakiś popierdolony człowiek?

A co jeżeli to ta dziewczyna?

-OJEJUŚKU! DZIĘKUJĘ! TO NAPRAWDĘ MIŁE Z TWOJEJ STRONY! WEJDŹ! - Usłyszał Papyrusa, jego brat był wyraźnie podekscytowany. Nom, chyba czas zobaczyć kogo diabli przyniosły, sprawdzić czy wyższy z braci nie wpadł w jakieś tarapaty.  
-hej brat, coś się stało? - Sans wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i zobaczył nad wyraz zadowoloną minę brata stojącego obok tej sąsiadki, miała w rękach sporej wielkości talerz na którym znajdowały się dobrze wyglądające ciasteczka. – oh. cześć sąsiadko.  
-Cześć Sans! - odpowiedziała mu z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie. Cieszyła się, że go widzi? Raczej nie, była po prostu zdenerwowana. - Chciałam was przywitać więc zrobiłam to dla was. - pokazała na trzymany przez siebie talerz. Sans był ciekawy, wiedział że to zwyczaj potworów, witać w ten sposób ludzkich sąsiadów aby pokazać, że są przyjaźnie nastawieni, lecz jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zrobił tego dla nich. Czy ludzie mają podobną tradycję?  
-CZY TO NIE FANTASTYCZNE? JUŻ MAMY ZNACZNIE MILSZYCH SĄSIADÓW NIŻ WCZEŚNIEJ! CZY TO NIE WSPANIAŁE BRACIE? - powiedział Papyrus lekko drżącym głosem. Sans przeniósł wzrok na niego, mając w głębi duszy nadzieję, że jego brat się nie myli. Ludzka kobieta przystawała z nogi na nogę i wtedy Sans zaczął się przez chwilę zastanawiać czy Papyrus w ogóle się przedstawił.  
-ta.. heh... przedstawiłeś się, papyrus? - zapytał  
-NIE! O RANY! PRZEPRASZAM! TO BYŁO NIEGRZECZNE Z MOJEJ STRONY! JESTEM WSPANIAŁY PAPYRUS, BARDZO MI MIŁO CIEBIE POZNAĆ! - zrobił swoją zwyczajną pozę. Sans uśmiechnął się szerzej podziwiając wytrwałość swojego brata.  
-Mnie też jest miło poznać, Papyrus i twojego bra...ta? - powiedziała kobieta niepewnym głosem. Sans przytaknął, aby upewnić ją w słowach. – Jego też miło było poznać. Dziękuję raz jeszcze za to, że przyniosłeś mi moje płatki wtedy. - Sans chwilę milczał, a potem zorientował się, że uśmiecha się szerzej. Tak! Nie schrzanił tego!  
-musisz być ostrożna, mogłem być seryjnym mordercą, który chciał cię zwabić na płatki śniadaniowe – zażartował, lecz kobieta zrobiła tylko 'pfff' choć nadal się uśmiechała. Papyrus natomiast patrzył się na niego przez chwilę wyraźnie podirytowany.  
-TO BYŁO OKROPNE,SANS. MNIEJSZA O TO. JAKIE IMIĘ NOSISZ CZŁOWIECZE?  
-Oh! _____. - wyciągnęła dłoń na powitanie.  
Papyrus ją uścisnął i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich dało się z łatwością usłyszeć charakterystyczny pierd między ich dłońmi. Uśmiech Sans poszerzył się od ucha do ucha (jeżeli je ma) i mało nie zaczął się krztusić przez śmiech. Papyrusowi znowu nie spodobał się kawał i wyglądał na dogłębnie urażonego.  
-UGGGGHHH –warknął, Sans nie mógł ze śmiechu utrzymać równowagi musiał więc podeprzeć się o stół.  
-o mój....boże...- wysapał -to było...cudowne.  
-NIE! BYŁO STRASZNE! ON KAZAŁ CI TO ZROBIĆ _____? - Papyrus nadal był wściekły  
-Nie! - krzyknęła machając rękami w geście przeproszenia. Za co przepraszała? To była pieprzona poezja. – Nie, ja tylko... Znaczy się... Szczerze? Proszę, nie bierzcie tego do siebie... Ja... Ja nigdy wcześniej nie poznałam kogoś takiego jak wy, więc kiedy Sans to zrobił... Ja... Myślałam, że może to jakaś tradycja, albo coś...? Przepraszam! - Oooo kurwa. Ona myślała, że to ... tradycja... potworów. Sans zaczął się śmiać jeszcze bardziej, zastanawiając się jak wiele czasu spędziła myśląc o tym durnym przywitaniu. Biedne dziewczę! Papyrus przestał krzyczeć i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
-TO WIELE WYJAŚNIA. NIC NIE WZIĄŁEM DO SIEBIE I PRZYJMUJĘ PRZEPROSINY! BĘDZIEMY DOBRYMI PRZYJACIÓŁMI! NIE BÓJ SIĘ! - starał się ją uspokoić, lecz przez chwilę spiorunował Sansa wzrokiem, ten był zbyt zajęty śmianiem się, aby czymkolwiek się teraz przejmować.  
-o rany... dzieciaku... to było piękne.... poprawiłaś mi humor.. dzięki... - przestał się już śmiać i starał się wyrównać oddech co chwile się krztusząc. Patrzyła na nich zdezorientowana i podirytowana. Nie wiedział, czy to dobry czy może raczej zły znak.  
-Cóóóóż... Nie jestem pewna co lubicie, więc zrobiłam wam troszeczkę czekoladowych ciasteczek. To jakby... tradycja tutaj. Ale.. jeżeli ich nie lubicie to mogę zrobić wam coś innego... - zaoferowała. Kto do kurwy nędzy nie lubi ciastek czekoladowych? Jeżeli istnieje ktoś taki na świecie, Sans nie chce go znać.  
-spokojnie uwielbiam czekoladowe ciasteczka. - odpowiedział i podszedł wyciągając ręce po talerz. Właśnie miał coś powiedzieć zabierając naczynie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna patrzy się na jego ręce. Ah, no tak. Wyglądają dziwacznie, prawda?  
-Przepraszam. - powiedziała odwracając wzrok. Sans poczuł się jakby był trędowaty.  
-to nic. - udał się do kuchni – nie musisz się nas bać, nie gryziemy  
-NIE! ZDECYDOWANIE NIE! - zawtórował mu brat, traktując jego żart dosłownie.  
-Wiecie, na mnie już pora. Mam nadzieję, że ciastka posmakują i ... dziękuję za zaproszenie, Papyrus! - dziewczyna zaczęła trącać łokciem jego brata, na co Sans zareagował niewielkim uśmiechem - Moje drzwi stoją dla was otworem. W razie czegokolwiek pukajcie śmiało. Jesteśmy od teraz oficjalnie sąsiadami i takie tam.  
-CUDOWNIE! - krzyknął podekscytowany Papyrus - SKORZYSTAMY Z ZAPROSZENIA! DZIĘKUJE _____!  
-dzięki za ciastka. cieszę się, że nie wpadło ci nic do oka... przez to małe nieporozumienie odnośnie naszego... powitania – znowu zaczął się szeroko uśmiechać.  
-Nie ma szkody, nie ma winy. - stała niewzruszona. Jego uśmiech nieco pobladł. Rany, czy jest to ktoś kogo nie uda mu się rozśmieszyć? - Dobrej nocy.  
-DOBREJ NOCY LUDZIU! ŚPIJ DOBRZE! - Pomachała im na do widzenia i wyszła z ich mieszkania znikając za swoimi drzwiami. Papyrus popatrzył na Sansa – TO BYŁO BARDZO PRZYJEMNE. CIESZĘ SIĘ, ŻE ZDECYDOWAŁEŚ SIĘ POWIEDZIEĆ CZEŚĆ DO NASZEGO SĄSIADA!  
-co mogę powiedzieć? gdybym nie oddał jej płatków pewnie umarłaby z głodu – zaśmiał się lekko, Papyrus zasłonił uszy dłońmi stękając z podirytowania. - myślę, że pójdę już spać, papciu. moje kości są zmęczone.  
-IDŹ SANS, DOKOŃCZĘ PORZĄDKI WOLNY OD TWOICH OKROPNYCH KAWAŁÓW.- warknął Papyrus kierując się w stronę kuchni. Sans wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do swojego pokoju.

Zamknął drzwi i oparł się o biurko chwytając za swój dziennik. Chciał zobaczyć, co miało miejsce w przeszłości z tą dziewczyną, tak dla pewności... przekręcił stronę.  
'nie czytaj tego, debilu' widniał napis na stronie. Pieprzone ja przeszłości. Dlaczego zna siebie tak dobrze? Schował twarz w dłoniach sfrustrowany. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mu łatwiej ale.. wszystko wydawało się takie pieprzenie skomplikowane. Tak wiele niewiadomych, tak wiele rzeczy mogło pójść źle, i z jakichś głupich powodów, jego przeszłość chce pozostawić go ślepym na to co ma mieć miejsce. Z tego co pamiętał nigdy wcześniej coś takiego nie miało miejsca. Właśnie to go tak denerwowało. Zamknął książkę i rzucił nią na biurko, a potem położył się na nie zasłanym łóżku.

Pieprzyć to. Przystosuje się, jak zawsze.

Będzie dobrze.

Sans gapił się w sufit starając się przeanalizować wszystko to co wiedział i to co miało dzisiaj miejsce, do czasu aż zmęczone oczy same się nie zamknęły, a on nie usnął głęboko.  
Śnił o niczym. Lecz śnił. I to o czym śnił to była czarna ziejąca samotnością próżnia towarzysząca mu aż do poranka.


	2. Rozdział II

Znalezienie pracy nie zajęło Sansowi wiele czasu. Zaczął od tego co zawsze – zatrudnienie jako pomoc u kogoś kto weźmie go na pełen etat, gdziekolwiek. Jeżeli jego życie będzie wyglądać tak jak teraz, Papyrus nie będzie musiał pracować przez długi kawał czasu, albo w ogóle, przynajmniej do kolejnej przeprowadzki. To nie jego wina, naprawdę. Nie chcieli go zatrudniać bo był za bardzo... żywiołowy no i był szkieletem. Ludzie dziwnie reagowali, kiedy antropomorficzna personifikacja śmierci przychodziła do nich prosząc o pracę.  
Sans wciąż nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego nadal nie ustanowiono jakichś norm prawnych traktujących o dyskryminacji potworów. Powinno coś takiego się pojawić, choć z drugiej strony jego gatunek funkcjonuje wśród homo sapiens zaledwie od kilku lat. Zmiany nigdy nie pojawiają się nagle, odkładając na bok irytację spowodowaną niechęcią zatrudnienia jego brata zdał sobie sprawę, że jemu jakoś nigdy to nie sprawiało problemów. Nawet teraz, na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną zaprosiły go dwie firmy. Pierwsza na nocną zmianę w parku rozrywki przy kamerach, no i druga jako pomoc w sklepie Szybko i Świeżo. Nie były to co prawda posady jego marzeń, jednak mógł opłacić za nie czynsz.  
Zaskoczenie, albo raczej zdziwienie spowodowane wczorajszym zachowaniem sąsiadki utrzymywało się nadal. Dał jej tylko zgubiony zakup, a ona z początku go olała zatrzaskując drzwi przed nosem, a potem... zrobiła im ciasteczka! Nie spotkał się wcześniej z takim zachowaniem! Miał dobre przeczucia odnośnie przyszłości w tym mieście, lecz starał się je w sobie stłumić. Nawet jak coś wydaje się cudowne, zaraz się spieprzy, a fakt, że sam nie mówi sobie co ma mieć miejsce w przyszłości w ogóle nie pomagał. Jeżeli jednak miałby wymienić jedną rzecz, która w chwili obecnej najbardziej go denerwuje to będzie właśnie to - dziennik.  
Z drugiej strony, ni ukrywał by prawdy sam przed sobą tajemnic bez dobrego powodu. Więc jak był ślepy, tak pozostał.  
Tego ranka udał się na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną do Szybko i Świeżo, nie wiedząc na dobrą sprawę, czego ma oczekiwać. Wywiad był dla niego prostą sprawą, zazwyczaj jego przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, że na takie chodził traktując z góry jako kogoś leniwego. Sans w pracy fizycznej? Niewyobrażalne! Więc nie mówił im o miejscach zatrudnienia, wracając późno do domu. Tak było łatwiej. Jednak zachowanie naturalnej równowagi stanowiło już spory problem.  
Jak tylko wszedł do sklepu spożywczego, wiedział, że jest w centrum zainteresowania. To nie było nic nowego, jednak mimo wszystko sam fakt tego, że wszyscy się na niego lampią, denerwował go. Podszedł do pierwszego kasjera jakiego spotkał, mając nadzieję że upora się z tym szybko; nie miał dzisiaj nastroju do bycia pomiatanym na tle rasowym.  
-hej. - zwrócił się do młodzieńca, który patrzył na niego z szeroko otworzonymi oczami – przyszedłem na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. powiesz mi gdzie mam się udać?  
-T....tak, jasne! - mężczyzna praktycznie zaskrzeczał. To nastolatek? Sans miał czasem problemy z określeniem wieku ludzi. - Zawołam naszego kierownika! - przyglądał się, jak kasjer podnosi telefon i mówi do słuchawki, zaraz potem echo jego głosu rozbrzmiało w głośnikach – Kierownik proszony do kasy nr 1.  
-dzięki – powiedział spokojnie uśmiechając się najsympatyczniej jak umiał. Musisz tutaj pracować, nie strasz współpracowników, myślał. Młodzieniec troszeczkę się rozluźnił choć nadal był bardzo zdenerwowany. Bawił się długopisem w palcach póki kierownik się nie pojawił. Był to wysoki i zadbany mężczyzna z pasemkami siwych włosów. Jego identyfikator mówił, że ma na imię „Ross”  
-W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał pociągając lekko nosem. Sans przytaknął i wyciągnął rękę w geście przywitania.  
-nazywam się sans. miałem mieć rozmowę dzisiaj w południe. - wyjaśnił przyglądając się jak Ross niemalże instynktownie łapie za wyciągniętą rękę, a potem zamiera kiedy ich dłonie się zetknęły. Był w szoku. Mimo to nie cofnął dłoni i potrząsnął nią kilka razy. Sans uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-Ah tak! Rozmawiałem z tobą przez telefon! Chodź za mną, mój pokój jest na zapleczu – zaczął prowadzić kościotrupa. Sans rozglądał się na boki, sklep wyglądał zwyczajnie. Kolejny z wielu supermarketów. Kiedy kierownik wszedł do środka małego biura odwrócił się do gościa. - Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz potworem. - zaczął, Sans poczuł jak jego oczy mimowolnie drgają – To nie tak, że mam z tym jakiś problem. Po prostu... nie widuje się ich za wiele, wiesz? - Sans popatrzył na niego i poczuł to. Deja vu. 

Mam nadzieję, że Lady Gaga się o tym nie dowie. Nie.

Wiesz co? Nie potrzebuję tej pracy. Nie to tez nie.

Co? Są tutaj jakieś potwory? Ah, to będzie idealne.

-co? są tutaj jakieś potwory? - zaczął się rozglądać na boki. Twarz Ross'a wykrzywił uśmiech, a zaraz potem zaczął się lekko śmiać.  
-Tak, pracuje na mięsnym. Nie pozwól, aby cię zobaczyła, nazywa się Barbara. - Powiedział uspokajając się i siadając za swoim biurkiem. Nie wiedział, że ręką zahaczył o kubek i przesunął go za blisko krawędzi.

Kawa. Spadnie. Nic się nie stanie, będzie tylko bałagan.

Złap! Będzie pod wrażeniem.

Sans wyciągnął dłoń niemal natychmiast, mając nadzieję, że to właściwy wybór. Chciał złapać kubek nim rozleje się na ziemi. Ross zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że szkielet jest pochylony i trzyma jego kawę. Uniósł brwi wysoko.  
-Rany, ty to masz refleks! Dziękuję, doceniam to. - powiedział ostrożnie zabierając kawę z rąk Sansa, a potem odstawił ją na stole w bezpiecznym miejscu. Siedział w krzesełku naprzeciwko kościotrupa i lekko westchnął. - Przez telefon zrobiłeś na mnie dobre wrażenie i jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie brzmi po tym jak na ciebie zareagowałem, ciesze się, że przyszedłeś.  
-ja też.  
-Tak na wszelki wypadek, masz Kartę Identyfikacyjną Potworów przy sobie? - Sans przytaknął wyciągając ją na wierzch. Ross nie widział jej nigdy wcześniej więc przyglądał się jej przez chwilę. - Zaraz wrócę, zrobię tylko kopię. - poszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, by zeskanować jego dowód. Sans zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego deja vu są teraz wyjątkowo silne. Przetarł oczy mając nadzieję że szybko ustąpią. Ross wrócił po chwili z papierami. - Dzięki.  
-nie ma sprawy, jak długo będę musiał czekać na odpowiedź? - zapytał. Ross zaczął układać świstki.  
-Około dwóch tygodni, góra. Nie musisz na to stanowisko zdawać żadnego testu, oczywiście. Po prostu chcemy sprawdzić twoje dokumenty – powiedział – a szkoda, bo bardzo potrzebuję teraz nowych ludzi. Jak już wiesz, brakuje nam personelu.

Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o wynagrodzeniu. Skrzywi się.

To pół etatu czy cały etat? Odpowie.

-to pół etatu czy cały etat? - zapytał – jestem zainteresowany oboma, chcę się tylko upewnić.  
-Mamy wolne miejsca i tu i tu. Potrzebujemy kasjera na pół etatu, oraz kogoś kto będzie układał rzeczy na półkach za cały etat. Co wolisz?  
-pełen etat brzmi świetnie, no i lepiej abym trzymał się tyłów, szczerze. - powiedział. Ross uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu – no wiesz, szkielety i te sprawy...

On jakoś nigdy nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Na to jest już za późno.

-Taaaa, cóż.... - Ross machnął ręką starając się odegnać swoje myśli – Zadzwonimy do ciebie z informacją czy się dostałeś, czy nie.  
-dobra – powiedział, powoli wstając. Ross również się ruszył i tym razem pierwszy wyciągnął dłoń do kościotrupa. To coś nowego.  
-Miło było poznać, Sans. Dobrego dnia.  
-dzięki, wzajemnie. - potrząsnął dłonią z entuzjazmem. Jego uśmiech nie był tym razem sztuczny, był prawdziwy. Wychodząc czuł się naprawdę dobrze.  
Zdecydowanie to już kiedyś robiłem. Pomyślał. Przynajmniej wiem, że jestem na dobrych wytycznych. Jeżeli tak można to nazwać. Skręcił w bok i skierował się w stronę nowego mieszkania. Dostrzegł jednak lokalny sklep z alkoholami i pomyślał o sąsiadce. Z nią też układało się dobrze. Czas też jej coś dać.  
Wszedł do środka w towarzystwie starego dzwonka nad nim. Sklep był średnich rozmiarów, z drewnianymi pułkami pełnymi alkoholi. W większości to wina, zdał sobie z tego sprawę, nie znał się na pieprzonych winach. Może kasjer będzie coś wie---...  
-a więc.. - mruknął jak tylko zobaczył swoją sąsiadkę za ladą, która dopiero teraz zorientowała się z tego, że wszedł. Usłyszał dziwny miauczący dźwięk dobywający się spod lady na tle jakichś elektronicznych bibczeń.  
-O! Cześć – podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na niego. Stała tak chwilę, milczał. Czy ona naprawdę tutaj pracuje? - Witamy w sklepie Pod Upitym Psem! W czym mogę pomóc? - Sans nie mógł nic poradzić jak tylko uśmiechnąć się, schował ręce do kieszeni kurtki, pamiętał bowiem jak się wczoraj na nie gapiła.  
-właściwie to tak. szukam jakiegoś dobrego wina dla kogoś. pomożesz? - mówiąc to podszedł do wielkiej półki pełnej butelek. Idealnie powiedziane, nie będzie niczego podejrzewać. -nie znam się za bardzo na winach, szczerze. ale chciałbym zrobić wrażenie na kimś tutaj.  
-Ah! - westchnęła – Więc zdecydowanie nie chcesz niczego z tych półek – mówiąc to zaprowadziła go do kolejnej części sklepu. Uśmiech mu się poszerzył, ponieważ czuł się tak jakby wycinał jej największy kawał wszech czasów. - Będę walić prosto z mostu. Do jakiej kwoty interesuje cię zakup? Chcesz komuś naprawdę zaimponować?  
-nie patrz na cenę. - starał się brzmieć naturalnie – nie jestem nocnym stróżem aby pić w ciemno – wywróciła oczami.  
-Tak, a ja jako perfekcjonista lubię pić raz a dobrze – spodobała mu się jej odpowiedź nawet jak była zabawiona nutą sarkazmu. - W każdym razie... jaki rodzaj wina ta osoba lubi: czerwone? Białe? Słodkie? Wytrawne? Czy... - wzruszył ramionami  
-nie mam pojęcia. nigdy nie pytałem i tak jak powiedziałem, nie znam się na tym. co polecasz?  
-Raaaany... - zaczęła się drapać po tyle głowy zakłopotana – To praktycznie kieliszek bez dna. Mogę ci polecić praktycznie połowę sklepu, ale jeżeli mam być szczera... to znaczy, jesteś pewien, że ta osoba lubi pić? Tak?  
-jestem co do tego przekonany. - z całych sił starał się nie śmiać – więc wszystko co polecisz będzie w sam raz. chcę coś z najwyższej półki  
-Z najwyższej półki. - powtórzyła  
-z najwyższe półki. -zawtórował. Jak zareagowała by gdyby powiedział „Chcę tanie i nie dbam o smak” a potem po prostu dał jej je jako prezent? Byłoby zabawnie... dla niego. Jednak zależało mu na tym, aby sąsiadka go polubiła. Czekał chwilę na deja vu. Lecz to się nie pojawiło.  
-Nom. - ton jej głosu zmienił się nieco – Tutaj masz naprawdę dobre wino, rocznik 2003, wyprodukowane we Francji. Ma naprawdę miły smak, jak goździki z miodem. Lecz to co mi się w nim podoba to to, że nie pozostawia po sobie żadnego nieprzyjemnego posmaku. Można go pić właściwie do każdej potrawy i ze wszystkim dobrze smakuje. To mój ulubieniec. Kosztuje 250$ za butelkę – Mimowolnie mrugnął jak usłyszał cenę. Kto do diabła by wydawał tyle kasy na cholerną butelkę gorzałki? No ale on łykał whiskey za 150$ jakby to były jakieś cukiereczki, więc nie powinien się na ten temat wypowiadać.  
-brzmi świetnie. biorę – ostrożnie wziął butelkę od niej mając nadzieję, że nie będzie patrzeć się na jego ręce. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną i szybko ją przekazała.  
-Wiesz... Jest jeszcze wiele innych możliwości. Nie musisz brać pierwszego wina jakie polecę, no i jest jeszcze wiele tańszych opcji... - zaczęła mówić, przestała brzmieć jak sprzedawczyni. Teraz wiedział, że ma dobre wino.  
-nieee. to będzie idealne. jesteś naprawdę dobrym sprzedawcą – coraz trudniej było mu nie śmiać się – jak sprawić aby rosjanin był podobny do japońca?  
-Dać mu się napić ciepłej wódki – odpowiedziała wywracając oczami. O i przyszło deja vu!

Widzę, że jesteś rasistką. Warknie i będzie zła.

Więc nie będę dzięki tobie pił jak stróż nocny w ciemno. Kurwa, już tego użył!

-cóż, jeżeli jest się tym co się pije, to ja jestem komandosem – powoli zaczął okręcać butelkę. Na chwilę na nią popatrzył, a ona... się zaśmiała.  
-O rany. Tego jeszcze nie słyszałam. Dobre. Jesteś mistrzem. - Złapała się za ladę starając się złapać oddech. Jak już mogła mówić po salwie śmiechu popatrzyła na niego znowu. - To masz zamiar mi zapłacić, czy nie?  
-a tak, jasne – zaczął wyciągać portfel z kieszeni kurtki wtedy przyszła mu myśl: Czy właściwie jej już podziękował? – a i dziękuję za ciasteczka tak swoją drogą. bardzo nam smakowały  
-A tak! Jasne. Wiesz, nowi sąsiedzi i takie tam. Chciałam być miła. Poza tym chciałam się odwdzięczyć, że ocaliłeś moje śniadanie – Uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej zadowolony, że miał szansę załatwić tę sprawę teraz, a nie w innym terminie. Oboje chwilę milczeli, kiedy odliczał należność.  
-polecam się na przyszłość. hej, o której kończysz? - zapytał nagle. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Kurwa, nie chciał aby wzięła go za kogoś natarczywego. Miał nadzieję, że tak nie myślała.  
-Em, a po co chcesz wiedzieć? - była niepewna. Niezauważalnie warknął na siebie, powinien rozegrać to lepiej.  
-papyrus i ja chcielibyśmy zaprosić cię na kolację w ramach podziękowań za ciasteczka, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko. mój brat robi spagetti – zamilkł na chwilę, jego uśmiech niezauważalnie się zmniejszył - nie namawiam na siłę, jak nie ch--  
-O 17:00 – powiedziała chwytając za gotówkę bezceremonialnie, nim zdążył jeszcze ją wyciągnąć. Po jej zachowaniu i mimice wnioskował, że czuje się zakłopotana – Lecz mam tutaj jeszcze trochę do roboty, więc będę pewnie tak koło 17:30 w domu. Ale spagetti brzmi świetnie – Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł dziwne mrowienie w klatce piersiowej, kiedy zgodziła się przyjść.  
-świetnie. nie musisz się śpieszyć, zobaczymy się koło 18:00? - zaczął się czuć nieco dziwnie, czy to nie ironia, że dziewczyna pakuje właśnie prezent sama dla siebie?  
-Tak! Jasne! - wydawała się na zadowoloną i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Kiedy chciał już wyjść znowu miał deja vu.

Nic nie zostało powiedziane. Czy powinien powiedzieć coś tym razem?

-i dziękuję za pomoc, w razie czego nie będę musiał czuć się winny, jeżeli tej osobie nie posmakuje – wyszedł tak szybko jak to możliwe, aby nie mogła nic odpowiedzieć. Jak tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim ogarnął go dziwny niepokój. To nie było w jego stylu, aby łamać wzorce przeszłości, przynajmniej nie tak często jak teraz.  
Gdybym tylko pozwolił sobie przeczytać ten pieprzony dziennik! Warknął na siebie. Popatrzył do góry, na niebo. Pełno było chmur zwiastujących deszcz. Kurwa, teraz nie wie nawet jaka będzie pogoda. To wszystko to jakieś chore gówno.  
Lecz mimo to czuł się dobrze po dzisiejszym dniu. Może trochę nieudolnie, ale wyglądałoby na to, że zaczyna mu się układać z sąsiadką, no i zgodziła się na kolację. Nie był pewien do czego to doprowadzi, wiedział jedynie, że już ją z nią jadł. To coś znaczyło.  
Wracając do domu nucił pod nosem melodię.  
Sans chodził po swoim pokoju, zastanawiając się czy dobrze zrobił. Naprawdę ją zaprosił? Papyrus wydawał się zaalarmowany sytuacją, w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Ale on nie wiedział co czuje. Nie wiedział o niej nic. I choć jego kawał z cholernie drogim winem dla niej wydawał się cudowny, tak teraz bardzo się stresował tym pomysłem. A co jak źle to wszystko zrozumie? A co jak pomyśli, że on na nią leci? Chce się popisać? Kurwa, powinien lepiej przemyśleć ten plan, czyż nie? Chciał jej zaimponować, tego był pewien. Był zadowolony bo ona była dla nich miła. Nie miał złych zamiarów i zdecydowanie nie chciał tego schrzanić.  
Wciągnął powietrze przez nos i założył na twarz swój typowy lekki uśmiech. Wydawał się naturalny, łatwo przychodziło mu uśmiechanie się. Po chwili znalazł się pod jej drzwiami. Starał się wyglądać zwyczajnie, tak aby nie wyjść na żadnego dziwaka. Jego palce lekko zadrżały na chwilę nim wcisnął dzwonek do drzwi. Tak, wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie ma deja vu, nie ma żadnych przeczuć, wie tylko, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
-Chwileczkę! - usłyszał jej głos z mieszania. A zaraz potem pojawiła się w drzwiach otwierając je szeroko. Sans starał się oczyścić umysł.  
-hej sąsiadeczko, mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodna  
-Jasne! - pogłaskała się po brzuchu – Jak wilk!  
-to dobrze, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że wchodź bez pukania jak już będziesz gotowa – czy to nie było zbyt formalne?  
-Ah! Wiesz, ja już jestem gotowa... więc... - wzruszyła ramionami. Sans czekał, aż kobieta zamknie za dobą drzwi, a wtedy otworzył swoje pozwalając jej wejść pierwszej do środka. Jak tylko była u nich zaczęła oglądać mieszanie. Miał nadzieję, że polubi je.  
-Podoba mi się.  
-DZIĘKUJĘ _____! - krzyknął Papyrus stojący przy drzwiach - SŁYSZAŁEM, ŻE MIESZKANIE POWINNO ZOSTAĆ DOTKNIĘTE OSOBIŚCIE, WIĘC DOTKNĄŁEM JE.  
-Tak! Wygląda na to. Bardzo przytulnie. No i te kwiatki na stole – pokazała na wazon. Sans nie przepadał za roślinami, ale to już raczej z powodów osobistych.  
-OH! PRZYSŁAŁA NAM JE ZNAJOMA! UNDYNE CHCIAŁA PRZYSŁAĆ NAM JAKĄŚ BROŃ, ALE W PLACÓWCE POCZTY CZŁOWIEK POWIEDZIAŁ JEJ, ŻE NIE ŚWIADCZĄ TAKICH USŁUG. - westchnął – ALE ALPHYS WYSŁAŁA NAM TE PIĘKNE KWIATKI!  
-Co za szkoda. No tak, powiedz rycerzowi aby wziął na pole bitwy zamiast miecza jakieś stokrotki. - Sans nie mógł powstrzymać niewinnego śmiechu. Ona miała całkiem dobre poczucie humoru.  
-DOKŁADNIE. NAJLEPIEJ JEST ROBIĆ Z WROGÓW PRZYJACIÓŁ!  
-Taaa. W uścisku zadusić ich na śmierć. - żartowała. Na chwilę uśmiech Sansa zniknął wbrew jego woli, przypomniał sobie o... tym małym gnoju. - W każdym razie, czy to spagetti tak pysznie pachnie?  
-TAK! CIESZĘ SIĘ, ŻE ROZPOZNAŁAŚ ZAPACH MOJEGO DOMOWEGO SPAGETTI! - powiedział zabierając ją do kuchni - KIEDY SANS POWIEDZIAŁ MI, ŻE WPADASZ NA KOLACJĘ WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE MUSZE ZROBIĆ COŚ WYJĄTKOWEGO! TWOJE CIASTECZKA BYŁY PYSZNE, ZNACZNIE LEPSZE OD KLUSEK JAKIE JADŁEM!  
Papyrus zaczął układać rzeczy na stole, dziewczyna przyglądała mu się zaskoczona  
-ŚMIAŁO! SIADAJ! NIEDŁUGO BĘDZIEMY JEŚĆ! SANS, DLACZEGO NIE POCZĘSTUJESZ JEJ TYM NIEDORZECZNYM SOKIEM WINOGRONOWYM SKORO GO DZISIAJ KUPIŁEŚ? - zaśmiała się lekko i usiadła na krześle najbliżej niej.  
-To dla kogoś wyjątkowego. Papyrus. Ja zadowolę się wodą, albo czymś innym – Sans usiadł obok niej, rozkoszując się chwilą i wyciągnął butelkę wina, którą kupił.  
-mówisz o tym? - odstawił siatkę ze sklepu na bok. Przytaknęła, nie do końca rozumiejąc co się właśnie dzieje.  
-Uhhh – westchnęła kiedy zaczął otwierać wino – Co?  
-tak jak powiedziałem – przysunął kieliszki by je napełnić - chciałem zrobić wrażenie na kimś tutaj. - usiadł na krześle uśmiechając się szeroko. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, widać było wyraźnie że stara się zrozumieć zaistniałą sytuację. Patrzyła co chwilę na wino, na niego, na butelkę beztrosko stojącą na stole. Powoli zwróciła się w jego stronę.  
-Koleś... Sans... To za wiele... Jesteś poważny?  
-nie wyglądam na kogoś poważnego? - odpowiedział przebiegle. Pobawił się chwilę winem, a potem wypił łyk. - smaczne. smakuje jak mandarynka  
Papyrus ostrożnie położył talerze na stole przed Sansem i ich gościem, a potem zajął swoje miejsce.  
-CZAS JEŚĆ! SMACZNEGO, _____! - zaczął podając jej widelec który wzięła. Cały czas się uśmiechając, a potem nabrała trochę klusek i zjadła je. Papyrus z uwagą badał wyraz jej twarzy, kiedy ten obwieszczał wyraźne szczęście pisnęła  
-Pycha! - poruszała brwiami patrząc na wyższego z braci. Ten prawie zasłonił twarz dłońmi starając się ukryć radość.  
-LUDZIU, TO NAPRAWDĘ MIŁE, ŻE TAK MÓWISZ. NIE KRĘPUJ SIĘ, BIERZ ILE CHCESZ! MOGĘ ROBIĆ CI SPAGETTI KIEDY TYLKO BĘDZIESZ CHCIAŁA, TYLKO KILKA OSÓB WIE JAK WYJĄTKOWE ONO JEST! TO TAKIE CUDOWNE, ŻE JESTEŚ JEDNĄ Z NICH! - złapał za jej dłoń tak mocno, że wypuściła widelec. Sans przyglądał się sytuacji z rozbawieniem.  
-Tak! Z.... z przyjemnością będę jadła tak dobre spagetti jak twoje!- jej głos lekko drżał, jakby się denerwowała. Sansowi podobało się oglądanie ich razem. Wziął swój keczup i polał go na spagetti. Dobre jak zawsze. Jego brat gotował lepiej od czasu jak wyszli na powierzchnię. Zawsze jadł to co tamten zrobił, jasne, ale teraz czerpał z tego jakąś przyjemność.  
\- Więc, um... co sprowadziło was do miasta? - zapytała patrząc się na nich  
-chcieliśmy zmienić otoczenie – Sans odpowiedział patrząc na jej kieliszek. Nie wzięła nawet jednego małego łyka, a może tak naprawdę nie lubiła wina? Zauważyła, jak się jej przyglądał i wzięła naczynie do ust i uroniła kilka łyków. Jej twarz przejawiała czystą przyjemność i napiła się jeszcze trochę nim odstawiła go.  
-Tak? A macie już jakąś pracę?  
-NIE. - mruknął Papyrus, a makaron ześlizgnął mu się z widelca. - ALE MÓJ BRAT NIE MA Z TYM PROBLEMU. MIMO, ŻE JEST LENIWY SZYBKO ZNAJDUJE PRACE. JA NATOMIAST NADAL SZUKAM MIEJSCA ZATRUDNIENIA. - Sans wzruszył ramionami biorąc kolejnego gryza. Nie chciał mówić bratu o rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej, jeszcze. Głównie dlatego, że wiedział iż ten sam dość mocno przeżywa fakt, że nie znalazł jeszcze pracy.  
-już mam kilka na oku. nie ma więc czym się martwić. - powiedział jakby nigdy nic  
-Koleś... Sans, nie musiałeś.. - pokazała na wino. Machnął ręką.  
-mówiłem, chcę zrobić na kimś dobre wrażenie. widzę, że mi się udało – mrugnął okiem – wiem, że to nie są ciasteczka czekoladowe, ale mam nadzieję, że równie smaczne.  
-Zdecydowanie zrobiłeś świetne wrażenie – dokończyła kolację i chwyciła za kieliszek – Co powiedzie na toast?  
Sans uniósł brew. To miło z jej strony, choć... Kupił wino za 250$. Osąd tej sprawy jest raczej dość oczywisty.  
-TOAST? BRZMI FANTASTYCZNIE! A ZA CO?  
-Za sąsiedztwo! - powiedziała zadowolona, a potem się poprawiła – Nieee. Za bycie przyjaciółmi!  
-UWIELBIAM PRZYJAŹŃ! - Papyrus był zadowolony i przystawił swoją szklankę do jej kieliszka.  
-za przyjaźń.- powiedział szybko, mając nadzieję że faktycznie będzie to przyjaźń. Nie chciał kolejnego psychicznego sąsiada. Ona zrobiła jednak pierwszy krok aby się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, ciasteczka. Więc nie była taka zła... prawda?  
-Wiecie, byłam trochę wkurwiona tym, że tak szybko ktoś się wprowadził, jednak wy jesteście naprawdę super. Dziękuję za przepyszną kolację i za to cudowne wino. Naprawdę. Wielkie dzięki –Papyrus wyglądał na zadowolonego, a Sans nie mógł powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu.  
-JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZYM SĄSIADEM JAKI SIĘ NAM KIEDYKOLWIEK TRAFIŁ. DODATKOWO WIEM, ŻE BĘDZIESZ JEDNYM Z MOICH NAJLEPSZYCH PRZYJACIÓŁ! - natychmiast ją przytulił. Sans przyglądał się temu, jak dziewczyna delikatnie próbuje się wyrwać z objęć.  
-Khee Papyrus, przyjacielu, kolego. Dusisz mnie.  
-NA NIEBIOSA! WYBACZ! - natychmiast ją wypuścił. Sans się śmiał.  
-pij, jedz, baw się.  
Sans, Papyrus i ich nowa sąsiadka rozmawiali spokojnie ze sobą. Starał się przypomnieć sobie kiedy ostatni raz odbył taką przyjemną pogawędkę z człowiekiem w którą autentycznie by się angażował. Poczuł się przy niej swobodniej, kiedy tak rozmawiali o rzeczach doczesnych – życiu, pracy, ludziach. Papyrus wyglądał na równie zadowolonego, mówił bowiem bardzo dużo. Przez chwilę czuł deja vu, kiedy przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu. Może to jednak było coś dobrego.  
-Dobra chłopcy – jej oczy powędrowały do góry – Chciałabym zostać, ale jutro muszę być w pracy z samego rana. A godzina jest cóż... - wskazała na zegar widzący nad stołem. Prawie północ.  
-ah, kurwa, tak, jasne, wybacz, nie chcieliśmy trzymać cię tu tak długo –również wstał  
-Pfff, spokojnie. Było świetnie. Zawsze będę chętna na kolejny wieczór ze spagetti – Papyrus gwałtownie odszedł od stołu wpatrując się w nią zaskoczony  
-BĘDĘ GOTOWAŁ CI SPAGETTI KIEDY TYLKO BĘDZIESZ CHCIAŁA, POWIEDZ TYLKO SŁOWO! - praktycznie wykrzyczał te słowa – OD TEGO SĄ PRZYJACIELE!  
-Hah, dobra Papyrus! Zapamiętam to sobie – mówiąc to uśmiechnęła się delikatnie – Dobra, choć no tutaj. Nie ufam już uściskom dłoni, więc może przytulas? - Papyrus nie czekał ani chwili dłużej, objął ją i przytulił do siebie.  
-PRZYTULASY ZAWSZE SA MIŁE! - powiedział z uśmiechem i puścił ją. Popatrzyła na Sansa i otworzyła ręce w jego stronę.  
-Ty też...  
-nie, nie trzeba – przenosił ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. Wywróciła oczami i zbliżyła się do niego mocno go obejmując. Jego ciało napięło się pod wpływem jej dotyku, stał nieruchomo aż skończy. Lubił ją, jasne, lecz nadal nie ufał jej w stu procentach.  
-Nie interesuje mnie co mówisz, panie KupujęDrogieWChujWino – zaśmiała się puszczając go. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, aż sam się roześmiał. Po co do tego nawiązała? Potrzebował się uspokoić.  
-taaa, masz mnie, zaraz mnie zakorkujesz i postawisz na półce – warknęła, a on uśmiechnął się bardziej.  
-Jezu, naprawdę kochasz dowcipy. Dobra, mniejsza. Idę. Dobrej nocy.  
-czekaj. - powiedział jak chwytała za klamkę od drzwi. Poszedł do kuchni i wrócił. – weź to ze sobą – podał wino. Naprawdę nie chciał trzymać w domu alkoholu.  
-Nieee, em. Zatrzymaj. - Sans niezauważalnie zmarszczył brwi.  
-nie przepadam za winami tak szczerze  
-Więc zatrzymaj je na kolejny wieczór spagetti! - mrugnęła. Mówiła poważnie? Naprawdę chciała tutaj jeszcze przyjść? Zacisnął ręce na butelce, jego palce przejechały po szkle. Potem się lekko zaśmiał.  
-trzymam za słowo  
-Zgoda  
-i nie puszczę - powiedział przebiegle.  
-Pieprz się. - zaśmiała się raz jeszcze. Sans nie mógł się powstrzymać by jej w tym nie towarzyszyć.  
-dobrej nocy  
-Dobranoc.  
-KOLOROWYCH SNÓW _____!  
Wyszła z ich mieszkania, Sans zamknął za nią drzwi. Stał tam przez dłuższą chwilę, patrząc na butelkę wina w swoich rękach. Poszło lepiej niż myślałem. Papyrus patrzył się na niego, był naprawdę radosny.  
-JEST CUDOWNA! NIGDY NIE MIELIŚMY SZCZĘŚCIA MIEĆ TAK WSPANIAŁĄ OSOBĘ PRZY SOBIE! - jego głos był pełen ekscytacji  
-heh, taaa – mruknął nadal starając się uspokoić myśli – jest dziwnie miła...  
-ZROBIŁA DLA NAS CIASTECZKA! JAK MOŻESZ NAWET MYŚLEĆ, ŻE NIE JEST SYMPATYCZNA? - zapytał zaniepokojony  
-słuchaj, braciszku, uważaj, dobrze? nie jestem jeszcze niczego pewien, ale wiesz, że czasem to co dobrze wygląda zamienia się w kupę gnoju – powiedział szybko nie zastanawiając się nad treścią słów. Papyrus westchnął.  
-TAK, WIEM, ŻE MASZ RACJĘ. JEDNAK MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE W JEJ PRZYPADKU BĘDZIE INACZEJ- powiedział jego pouczającym tonem głosu. Sans westchnął i położył dłoń na plecach brata gładząc go lekko.  
-może w jej przypadku będzie... ale uważaj, dobrze?  
-CZY TO JEDNO Z TWOICH PRZECZUĆ? - patrzył się na Sansa. Ten zamarł na chwilę, właściwie to nie miał żadnego alarmu mentalnego, żadnego negatywnego przeczucia, więc to było dobre. No nie do końca. Coś czuł i to coś mu nie dawało spokoju. Nie podobało mu się to.  
-nie, po prostu jestem przezorny, znasz mnie – przeniósł wzrok na drzwi do swojej sypialni  
-SANS NIE POMOŻESZ MI W ZMYWANIU NACZYŃ? - zawołał z kuchni  
-jestem zmęczony, jutro to zrobię – powiedział zamykając za dobą drzwi. Słyszał, jak jego brat warknął w złości, a potem dźwięk lecącej wody i wiedział, że ten zmywa naczynia. Powinien mu pomóc lecz czuł się naprawdę, wyjątkowo wyssany w tym momencie z czegokolwiek.  
Dlaczego tak dziwnie na nią reagował? Powędrował wzrokiem na dziennik i westchnął. Może dlatego? Wiedział, że już to miało miejsce, ale tym razem kręci się dookoła gówna i nawet nie wie gdzie ono jest. A musi wiedzieć, aby odkopać je w porę. Poznali się wcześniej, to było jasne. Ma też dziwną świadomość, że nie stanowi ona zagrożenia ale... nadal czuje w piersi to dziwne uczucie kiedy czasem na nią patrzy. To nie było jednak ostrzeżenie... tak po prawdzie, to nie wie co to uczucie oznacza.  
Położył się na łóżku i popatrzył na sufit. Przestań być takim pesymistą, debilu. Dzisiaj był dobry dzień zaakceptuj to.

Ale nie mógł. Zwyczajnie nie mógł.

Powoli usnął i raz jeszcze śnił o niczym.


	3. Podoba się?

Więcej na [Handlarz Iluzji](http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/2016/10/undertale-te-mroczne-momenty-rozdzia-i.html)


End file.
